Wildest dream
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Solo prométeme que me recordaras usando un lindo vestido en el atardecer, con las mejillas rosas y labios rojos. Aunque sea en tus sueños mas salvajes... por que se que esto llegara a su final /-Pero...- ella solo contuvo las lagrimas-Sera un secreto entre tu y yo-/Querido Boomer, perdón por no podértelo decir/Iré contigo en donde sea que vayas/denle una oportunidad/
1. Prologo

Estaba ahí parado como un tonto. Lo que veía me hipnotizaba.

La veía en un hermoso vestido de color blanco de tirantes anchos y por la cintura estaba rodeada por una tira de colores plateados su cabello rubio estaba recogido en sus típicas dos coletas. Estba en las vías del tren sus ojos azules parecían un cielo nocturno iluminado por el más hermoso rayo de luna.

Había un atardecer, que hacía que se viera más hermosa que todo.

Sus labios eran de un hermoso rosado y sus mejillas tenían un hermoso rosado.

Vi que giraba su cabeza y me miraba

-Boomer…

* * *

><p>Ololololo (es mi saludo xD) Nueva historia me base en la canción de Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift. Sé que les debo otras dos historias pero no me resistía a subir esta historia. Esta escena se va a repetir bastante así que disculpen<p>

Reviwes?


	2. Amor a primera vista

Aviso: Momo y Kaoru no conocen a Miyako

PPGZ: 20 años

RRBZ: 23 años

Las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Me levante en la mañana y salí a trabajar, <strong>honestamente el trabajo me molesta mucho<strong>, pero bueno uno tiene que ganarse la vida. Salí a la calle con un traje azul y una corbata de color azul celeste. Fui a la casa de mi hermano Brick porque ahora tengo yo que ir a dejar a su hijo en el colegio (**digamos que no me pagan muy bien en el trabajo**) fui y vi a Ryu. Llevaba su uniforme de la forma más limpia posible **y vi a Momoko**. Le dio su lonchera con forma de mono y lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

Me quede nostálgico, **yo no tenía familia**. La única mujer que había amado en la vida se terminó casando con mi hermano mayor y mejor amigo. Tome al niño por la mano y lo lleve a mi coche (un nisán azul) y fuimos a la escuela.

-Tío te **puedo hacer una pregunta**?

-Sí, **claro**.

-**Algún día encontraras el amor?**

Me quede callado. No me esperaba esa pregunta de parte de mi sobrino. Solo suspire y respondí:

-**No lo se**

-Y, **como sabrás si lo encontraste?**

-Sera cuando **al verla no quisiera escapar de su lado, cuando la vea sienta que se me salga el corazón y lo sabré definitivamente cuando mi corazón me lo diga**.

-**Lo esperas encontrar?**

-**Sí**, Ryu.

Pare el coche en la escuela. El bajo y se despidió con su manita. **Yo le sonreí y me fui**.

La pregunta de Ryu, me saco de mis casillas. **No había pensado en eso desde que Momoko y Brick se casaron**. Pare en el edificio del trabajo. Me baje del auto y subí las escaleras a el edificio. Cada escalón que **subía sentía que mis pies se sentían más pesados y al llegar con dificultad me senté**.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas. Llame a mi hermano Butch diciéndole que se llevara mi coche. Después de varios minutos lo vi que subió y con dificultad me agache y tome las llaves y se las di. –**Te sientes bien Boom?**- me pregunto mi hermano. –**S… si…- le respondí con dificultad**. Él se fue.

Después de media hora, vi entrar a mi jefe. Se me hacía que se veía muy lento y torpe. –Him! Trabaje más rápido Him! Me está escuchando… Him!- **y en eso me desmaye…**

* * *

><p>Desperté en el sofá de la oficina de mi jefe y vi que él estaba ahí. –<strong>Sabes, Boomer. No sabía que estuvieras tan mal. Has sido un buen empleado y sé que tu vida no es fácil, así que puedes tomar el resto del mes <strong>(N.A digamos que es principio de mes)- yo solo lo mire y le dije –Gracias, jefe – me levante y lo abrase. **Salí de ahí**.

Decidí irme caminando por que

**No tenía coche**

**Hace mucho que no caminaba por la ciudad.**

Fui caminando y pase por la florería. Ahí fue cuando la vi…

**Ella usaba un vestido blanco con un adorno plateado en la cintura, su cabello recogido en dos coletas y era rubia. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y los más hermosos que pude ver en la historia. Sus labios eran de un rojo suave y sus mejillas eran rosadas.**

Me quede ahí inmóvil, lo que veía me hipnotizaba. No me di cuenta de que ella ya se había marchado. Cuando reaccione **Salí corriendo a buscarla**. Sentía que mi corazón **latía con fuerza**. Las hojas de mi maletín salían volando pero no me importaba lo que pasara, **con solo verla estaría feliz**.

**Pare en seco.**

La vi parada, por la vía del tren observando el atardecer. **Sin duda se veía hermosa.**

**Fue un amor a primera vista.**


	3. Te vuelvo a ver

**Aviso: Kaoru no conoce a Miyako y Momoko no la conoce hasta ahora.**

**PPGZ: 20 años**

**RRBZ: 23 años**

**Las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Regrese a mi casa y me di un buen baño. <strong>La vista que tenía me había asombrado bastante. Sin duda es una imagen que jamás olvidaría<strong>. Me puse unos jeans y una camisa que la manga llega hasta el codo a cuadros color azul. Me puse mis tenis blancos y **me despeine el cabello y salí.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Miyako, que haces aquí?-<strong> pregunto un pelirrojo. La rubia lo volteo a ver y le dijo –Vengo a comprar unas flores, pero pare para ver un atardecer- dijo la rubia con un ramo de margaritas en la mano. Brick sonrió y le abrió la puerta, ella paso y se sentó. –**Estas segura de este trabajo?**- ella solo sonrió y le dijo –**Sabes que amo los niños**.- El la vio con sus ojos carmín y reflejo preocupación. **–Pero…- ella solo contuvo las lágrimas -… será un secreto entre tú y yo – y el solo asintió.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voy caminando a la casa de mi hermano y mi cuñada<strong>. Ellos nos tienen que decir algo importante. Creo que sería padre que ellos se enteraran que tengo un mes libre**. Subo las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento.**

* * *

><p>-Que bonitas flores <strong>Miyako<strong>- la rubia volteo a ver a quien le hablaba –**Gracias señora Him**- la pelirroja la vio y le sonrió y le dijo –**Llámame Momoko**- la rubia sonrió y le dijo –**Gracias… Momoko**- Se escucha el timbre de la casa. –**Miyako, escóndete**.-

* * *

><p><strong>Toque la puerta<strong> ya que el sonido del timbre me molesta mucho. La puerta es abierta por una azabache. –**Llegas tarde**.- dijo en tono cortante y luego me abrazo y con su puño froto mi cabeza –Ka… Kao… **Kaoru**!- ella me soltó y se fue a sentar a lado de mi hermanastro Butch **(N.A: Luego sabrán por que la diferencia de hermano y hermanastro)** fui y me senté a lado de él. –Hola Bro.- dijo Butch, yo sonreí.

* * *

><p>Empareje la puerta para ver tantito. Lo único que pude ver fue a una chica de ojos verdes abrazada a un chico de ojos verdes<strong><em>… y otra pierna<em>**_._

**(N.A: Esta parte va a estar narrada en dos puntos de vista. Cada entre es un cambio de punto de vista para que sea mas fácil entender será 1(B) y 2 será (M) oki)**

_1:_Brick salió tomado de la mano con Momoko.

_2:_**Escuche que Brick decía unas palabras**…

_1:_-Queridos familiares…

_2:_…como saben tenemos mucho trabajo…

_1:_…y se nos va a hacer un poco difícil cuidar a Ryu…

_2:_…por eso hemos decidido traerá **otra persona**_ para que nos ayude…_

_1:_**Y entonces…**

2:…**Salí.**

**(N.A: Ya se acaba ahora solo narra Boomer)**

**No lo podía creer, **mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón latió con fuerza. **Era ella…**

* * *

><p><em>Holiwis :) Soy yo y les pido que si al menos leen la historia déjenme un review ya que siento que no les gusta. Que sea positivo o negativo no me molesta solo me ayudara a poder crecer como escritora.<em>

_Besos _

_Sweat Blueberry_


	4. Sorpresas

**Aviso: Kaoru no conoce a Miyako y Momoko no la conoce hasta ahora.**

**PPGZ: 20 años**

**RRBZ: 23 años**

**Las D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Usaba su vestido blanco y unas zapatillas blancas con un listón amarrada por arribita del tobillo. Su vestido tenía adornos plateados, su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas. No cabía en sí de alegría. Es ella… ES ELLA!<p>

* * *

><p>Veo al chico rubio, es alto, es guapo, pero presiento algo en el que es como si estuviera en el infierno. Su presencia me intimidaba, pero tenía algo que hacía que se viera tierno y que me desarmaba. –Mi nombre es Miyako. Pero me pueden llamar Miya-chan- dije nerviosa.<p>

* * *

><p>Su nombre, parecía el inicio de un poema. Cuando hablo me apure y dije –Yo soy Boomer- la voltea a ver. Pedazos de cielo tenía como ojos, es hermosa.<p>

-Miyako va a necesitar un lugar para vivir- dijo Momoko. –Gasto y tuvo que vender su casa por unos asuntos- Kaoru solo levanto la mano -¿Qué asuntos?- Brick la fulmino con la mirada y le dijo –NO es…- Miyako lo callo con un movimiento de mano y dijo –no es necesario, mi madre está en el hospital.- yo suspire (Aww… se preocupa por su familia) –Como sea,- dijo Brick- necesitamos un lugar para Miyako donde se quede a vivir, quien…- en ese momento yo le interrumpí –Si quieren puede irse a vivir conmigo- dije y me quede sorprendido por lo que dije. Brick tomó de la mano de Miyako y la jalo a una habitación en donde se encerro y Momoko los siguió y pego una oreja en la puerta.

-Miyako, estas segura

-No lo sé.

-Te gusta?

-No lo sé…

-Boomer es algo enamoradizo, por lo que no dudo que se enamore de ti pero… lo último que quiero es que se le rompa el corazón y tú…

-(sollozando) Brick sé que (se oye el golpe de algo, pero Momoko si escucha) pero romperle el corazón es lo menos que quiero hacer

-Por favor… no le rompas el corazón.

Momoko se va de ahí. Un minuto después llegaron Brick y Miyako. –Boomer, Miyako se quedara contigo- sonrió y luego digo –Tengo que decirles que a mí me dieron vacaciones adelantadas- y Momoko solo sonrió y dijo –Brick y yo dijimos algo, Miyako también, Boomer también solo falta que Kaoru este embarazada- Kaoru se sonrojo y dijo –NO ME GUSTAN LOS SPOILERS- me se sonrojo y digo –Ka.. Kao-chan ¿estas embarazada?- Ella solo mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo. Momoko sonrió y la abrazo. Yo solo abrace a Butch.

La cena fue tranquila y yo solo miraba a Miyako. Al terminar la tome de la mano y la jale.

-A dónde vamos?

-A dar un paseo.

* * *

><p>Holiwis :* Soy yo y les agradezco mis 2 reviews. Me hicieron el dia. Este esta asi por que quería actualizar pero no tuve mucho tiempo :(<p>

Shinku kitsune: Lo sé es feo . Pero la verdad tal vez es Boomer el que declara muy rápido pero aquí lo puse como amor no correspondido. Son cortos porque es mucho y siento que seria muy tardado leer todo lo que escribo, como sea aquí es el punto en el que se pone buena la cosa ya que Miyako nos oculta un secreto O.o

: Me alegro mucho.

Pregunta:

Que creen que oculte Miyako? Por qué Brick es el único que lo sabe?

Merezco review?


	5. Bienvenida a Nueva York

NOTA: LAS CONVERSACIONES VAN A SER ESENCIALES PARA LA HISTORIA LA ES DE QUE ES ESENCIAL

_Las personas se van, pero no los recuerdos_

Miyako me vio con cara de intriga (**Autora:** Ese Boomer es todo un loquillo) yo solo le pregunte –De dónde vienes?- Ella solo dijo –De Inglaterra- Yo sonreí y le dije –Kao-chan es deTokio, Japón. Momoko de Madrid y Brick y yo de Dublín- ella sonrió y le pregunto –Y Butch?- Yo sonreí con tristeza –**La historia de Butch es una historia de amor y tristeza, pero solo te diré por ahora que el es de Escocia-** Miyako dijo coquetamente –No me la vas a contar?- Me sonroje y le dije –Tal vez después de la cena- Miyako cambio su cara de coqueta a una de intriga –Que no ya cenamos?- yo le sonreí –Miyako Gotokuji, inglesa de nacimiento y residente en New York por solo unas semanas (**Autora:** Vaya solo ha pasado un tiempo con ella y ya sabe todo eso :/ acosador) la deliciosa comida que preparo la señora Momoko Akatatsumi de Him de origen españoles solo fue el aperitivo- la tome de la mano y la jale.

Primero fuimos a patinar donde me arrodille y le amarre los patines como todo buen caballero y cuando entramos ella patinaba como una profesional y yo si apenas me podía mantener de pie. Ella me tomo de la mano y después de 5 minutos **ya patinaba (o eso pensaba) como todo un profesional**. Luego intente cargarla pero… al levantarla me caí y hice que se raspara la rodilla (**Autora:** que fracaso…) solo sonreí descaradamente.

Luego fuimos a caminar y platicamos un rato:

-Boomer-kun como fue que terminaste en nueva York?

-Amo Irlanda, como todo buen Irlandés que soy **pero la asesinaron y después del accidente (no por el accidente) mi padre no fue el mismo.**

. **Mi padre sufrió mucho y se volvió adicto, termino suicidándose. Nuestra familia tenía mala fama por los recuerdos**, ya que nuestra vida no fue fácil. Recuerdo que golpeo a Butch que trataba de defendernos de mi padre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, recuerdo que el gobierno nos iba a dar en adopción. **Brick se opuso hasta que nos dejaron con mi papa. La verdad no entendía por qué hacía eso ¿Acaso nos trataba de torturar? Luego pienso que tal vez es parte de la única familia que teníamos.**

Recuerdo el día en que me lo vi, fui el primero. Llegaba de la escuela con un ojo de color morado ya que me golpearon en la escuela. **Entre estaba cansado y me golpe la cabeza con algo. Levante la vista y lo vi estaba colgando del ventilador se había ahorcado con el cinturón de mi mama. Fue horrible.**

Brick tenía 17 años y tomo la decisión de que mejor **teníamos que ir a Nueva York con mi tio Him del cual nos adoptó y nos cambiamos el nombre. **Mi verdadero nombre es Makoto Miyasato, el de Brick es Masaru Miyasato y el de Butch es Kojiro Miyasato. Ahora, yo te pregunto ¿Cómo es que una hermosa dama inglesa término en Nueva York?

-Pues, **mi mama fue diagnosticada de una enfermedad muy rara lo cual le diagnosticaron un mes de vida.** Ella me pidió que ese mes me fuera a otro lugar para que no me doliera mucho. Siempre quise ir a Nueva York y ella dijo que sí. Por lo que vine y le pedí trabajo a Brick quien me lo dio (pasa una estrella fugaz). Vamos Boomer pide un deseo y (le pega en la nariz a Boomer, tirándolo y haciendo que le sangre esa nariz) Ups! **(Autora así o peor) **

Luego fuimos a un barco para poder ver la estatua de la libertad. Nos apoyamos en el borde del barco e intente tomar su mano pero resbale y ci al agua. **Salí a la superficie y de mi boca salió un chorrito de agua y le hice la señal de bien cuando Miyako me lanzo el salvavidas me dejo inconsciente. Desperté con una cobija y Miyako a mi lado**

-Boomer estas bien?

-(temblando)S-s-si-si-si e-e-es-eso c-cr-cre-creo

-Que mal

-Por qué? **(Autora: Con esa respuesta se le quito lo tartamudo)**

-**Porque así ya no te podre abrazar**

-Me siento terrible, creo que moriré, abuela… ¿eres tú?

Miyako me abrazo y sin esperármelo me quede dormido.

Luego de secarme y estar un rato en la enfermería. Pude salir con Miyako a cenar

**(Después de un ratote de plática)**

-Ves Miyako de Londres, **todo el mundo fue alguien antes.**

-**Recuerdas tu primer día aquí?**

-Caminaba en medio delas multitudes, la ciudad estaba encendida había demasiada gente con abrigo pero sabía que todos deseaban algo más.

-Y bueno me contaras porque la historia de Butch es asi?

-Mi madre amaba viajar, ella fue a Escocia para hablar con el "amigo" que termino drogándola y violándola dejándola embarazada. **Mi papa al enterarse de so se puso muy triste y no la dejo volver dando a luz allá en escocia pero luego mi padre se arrepintió y se trajo a Dublín donde creció.**

Pero para desgracia de muchos Butch se parecía un montón a su papá y en mi familia nadie ha tenido el pelo negro ni los ojos verdes. Por lo que se hicieron rumores por eso nací yo. Para eso naci yo, para que se concentraran en otra cosa. **Pero no lo lograron y bueno como mi mama tenia mala fama por lo que la asesinaron** y asi empezaron los problemas de drogadicción y alcoholismo. Por **eso no le hables de su nacimiento ya que es su punto débil si se lo recuerdas se enoja demasiado.**

-Vaya! Eso si es fuerte

-Pero Nueva York si nos ha tratado bien.

Y asi seguimos hablando hasta que me fui perdiendo es sus hermosos ojos. Sin duda son los más hermosos que pude ver.

-Su cuenta

Saque la cartera y pague.

Salimos a caminar (**Autora: Busquen la canción Two is better tan one de Boyslikegirls ft. Taylor Swift) **había montones de gente y caminaban despreocupadamente. Miyako se atrevió a preguntarme

-Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

-Bueno, la única persona que llegue a amar en mi vida es mi cuñada.

-Vaya tu vida no es fácil, a mi ex novio me dejo por lo que tiene mi mamá.

-No debes buscar a alguien que sea así

-Bueno en parte por eso me fui de Londres con el tal de olvidar.

-Sabes creo que fuiste hecha para alguien con mucho tiempo

-No lo sé (se abraza a si misma)

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, hacías que respirar fuera difícil.

-En serio? Jamás me he sentido hermosa

-Pero si eres hermosa, no me extraña que me quitaras el aliento cuando te vi

-Me siento muy alagada (dijo sonrojándose)

La tome de la cara con mis manos frías. Era hermosa y aunque fuera una idea muy loca…

-Eres hermosa

-Por qué siento que te he necesitado toda mi vida? Siento que te necesito para vivir

-A veces pienso que dos es mejor que uno

-No entiendes (hizo un tierno puchero) estoy rara y tal vez no haya mucho tiempo en la vida para poder averiguar que si eres la persona adecuada para estar con ella toda mi vida.

Solo me fui acercando y sin dudarlo (ni soltarla de la cara) le di mi primer beso… de amor. Sus labios fueron suavecitos y cálidos y en eso empezó a llover. Nos separamos y Miyako levanto su rostro y dejo que unas gotas lo mojara.

-Bienvenida a Nueva York

**Y la volví a besar**.

* * *

><p><em>CEREEEBROOS! Ok no debería ser REVIEEEWSS! Volví de la muerte perdónenme por tardar! Neta seme seco el cerebro y bueno quería hacer un capitulo un poco más largo y después de oír varas canciones se me mojo el cerebro. Ok vamos con los reviews:<em>

_**SAM ppg ( ):**__ Ahora es lo contrario tarde mucho! Pero no lo abandone __ es la segunda Miyako tiene un oscuro secreto y bueno Brick no va a poder ayudarla ya que bueno… no quiero poner spoiler por que será definitivo para la historia._

_**Sarina ppgz**__: Gracias! _

_**Shinku kitsune**__: De hecho fue mi primer idea comprometer a Miyako con Taaka pero luego mejor decidi cambiar un poco la idea jaja y que bueno que se ponga interesante._

_Bueno es hora de la PREGUNTA (de hecho son 3):_

_1.- Una canción con la que quieran que haga un capitulo? (de hecho la mayoría están basadas con cancines y si tienen el álbum de 1989 de Taylor Swift se pueden dar cuenta que la canción 9 es del mismo título que el fict y la canción 1 se llama como este capítulo)_

_2.-Que creen que pase (bueno quiero hacer un pequeño espacio ya que no se si poner algo perver pero más adelante y bueno deben tomar en cuenta que sería mi primer perver)?_

_3.- Creen que el pasado de Boomer le afectara a su relación con Butch, Brick y Miyako?_

_Bueno me despido._

_Merezco Reviwes (díganmelos para crecer como escritora)_

_Besos _

_Sweat Blueberry_


End file.
